1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to secured network systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a secured network system which allows only a user with proper authorization to access classified data provided by a secured network server and unclassified data provided by an unsecured network server from the user's personal computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past computer security for the military services and the intelligence agencies has been provided by a variety of commercially available computer programs which are adapted for use with a variety of microcomputers such as DOS based operating system personal computers and Apple Macintosh personal computers. These computer programs are adapted to provide access control to a computer's data or the data base of a Local Area Network that is coupled to the computer.
Computer security programs often reside in the memory of the computer's central processing unit. Placing computer security programs in the computer's memory slows the computer's processing time because the computer must perform repetitive identification and auditing tasks stored in the computer's memory. In addition, conflicts between security software and the computer operating system or other computer software used by the computer may result in the computer crashing which renders the computer unusable.
Recently microchip embedded cards or "Smart Cards" have been used with computer security software to insure that classified data is not accessible to an individual who is not authorized to access the classified data. However, "Smart Cards" also rely on performing authentication and auditing functions which are stored in the computer's memory.
Accordingly, there is a need for a secure network system which will allow only authorized individuals to access classified data, but will not require the use of computer memory to perform authentication and auditing functions associated with the accessing of classified data.